Crossed Wires
by keller12917
Summary: Who doesn't want Steve to have a good night's sleep? Phone calls have abounded preventing just that. A one shot inspired by a writing challenge.
**A/N This was inspired by a writing challenge from Briroch. The first three paragraphs that are in italics are hers.**

 **Thanks to Shergar for checking this story over for me. It is appreciated more than she could ever know.**

 **Disclaimer** I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets Of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin.

 **Crossed Wires**

 _The persistent ringing of the phone penetrated his heavy sleep like a sharp knife. His unsteady hand reached for it, almost knocking it over. He groaned when he recognised the voice. "Wrong number," he mumbled groggily and slammed down the receiver._

 _Almost instantly the phone started ringing again and he imagined that the ringtone was sounding angrier with every passing second. He pulled the pillow over his head and waited for the noise to stop._

 _He knew it was only a matter of time until he had to face the inevitable. He sighed and got up, remaining seated on the edge of the bed for a few moments trying to clear his head. He ran a hand through his sleep tousled hair and dragged himself up and slowly plodded towards the bathroom with a quick detour to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. He knew he was going to need it._

Steve had just headed for the stairs so he could have a shower when there was a knock at the door. He hesitated about answering as he wasn't sure he was ready to face what was sure to be something akin to a volcanic eruption combined with several other natural disasters he could think of. As the knock became harder and louder he finally went to the door before Mike used his key. It was just as he expected; when he opened the door Mike's face was probably the darkest thundercloud Steve had ever seen.

"Well, it's about time! Did I interrupt your slumber, sleeping beauty?!" Mike barked loudly.

"Mike I haven't even had my shower yet or coffee so please not now..." Steve pleaded.

"You are not escaping this discussion, buddy boy, not by a long shot. You go get a shower and I will get some breakfast going, but mind you it better be a short shower," Mike snapped.

"Or what? You plan to come drag me out of there?" Steve's level of irritation was growing.

"I just might." Mike's Stone glare was plainly written on his face.

Steve stalked off upstairs and took a shower wishing that when he'd left the department he'd found a place in Berkeley. He was lost in thought as he washed off when he heard the familiar roar of Mike's voice. He knew he'd better hurry before Mike Stone made good on his threat. After he'd dried off and dressed he headed back downstairs to face what he'd known was coming since his discussion with the Commissioner and Lieutenant Reuben Alcoa two days before. He walked back into the kitchen and saw breakfast on the table.

"How did you find out, Mike?" Steve inquired in a quiet voice.

"How did I find out? How do you think? A phone call this morning was how I found out. And believe you me when I got off the phone from that call I made a call of my own. The police commissioner and Lieutenant Reuben Alcoa now know what I think of this scheme of theirs. I gave them my opinion whether they wanted it or not," Mike snapped.

"With both barrels too I bet," Steve quipped as he tried to get a smile from Mike.

"You better believe it. I would like to know what in the devil you're thinking with, Steve! Jeannie and I almost lost you almost three years ago. We can't go through that again. I had almost begged you to reconsider leaving SFPD when you took the job at Cal. You were determined teaching was what you wanted and now here you are considering their offer! At least when you were at homicide I could watch out for you. With them wanting you to work with the Gang Task Force you could be in dire danger even more! I'm telling you now I won't hear of that, Steve and I know my daughter shares my opinion as well!" Mike barked.

"Oh believe me I am well aware of Jeannie Stone's opinion on this matter, Mike. I was on the phone with her most of the night. I couldn't even count how many times she called. Man I thought you were tough. Jeannie's bite and bark can be much worse than yours. She tore me up one side and down another a thousand times over. Why do you think I'm so wiped out this morning? I bet the minute we got off the phone she dialled your number and filled you in. That was the phone call that let you in on this information, wasn't it?" Steve asked knowingly and saw Mike's nod. "I thought so. Look, Mike I love both of you very much. You're the two most important people in my life, but I don't see what the big deal is about being brought in for consulting at times. I mean it's not like I am actually going to be chasing down the criminals again. I will still be working at Cal that hasn't changed. If it ever does I promise you would be the first to hear about it, well you and Jeannie I mean."

"Consulting? You mean they just wanted to get you for consulting?" Mike asked, a bit embarrassed.

"What did you think it was, Mike? It's not like they're going to ask me to head up the Gang Task Force. Didn't they tell you it was consulting?" Steve inquired and saw Mike looked dumbstruck. "You Stones are a real pair you know that. You didn't give them the chance to explain that part to you, any more than Jeannie let me explain it. You both just heard SFPD and Gang Task Force and went off the deep end. I lost a night's sleep because you two just couldn't shut up long enough to listen."

"I think you're right, buddy boy. We goofed and I apologize to you." Mike sounded almost ashamed.

Mike looked at the eggs on the plate and picked some up with a spoon. As Steve watched wondering what in the world he was up to Mike put some on his nose to make sure they stayed. Steve looked stunned than cracked up laughing as did Mike.

"Oh man your apology is accepted, Mike." Steve grinned at his best friend.

"I'm sure when my daughter comes home she'll apologize to you as well," Mike assured Steve.

"Oh believe me, Jeannie will definitely make this goof up to me, Mike," Steve remarked, his eyes twinkling.

"No details please, buddy boy my ears are much too innocent to hear about the love life of my kids." Mike joked with a slight blush.

"Mike! Get your mind out of the gutter." Steve laughed. "I meant she would have to let me win the next time we play Monopoly."

Steve and Mike both laughed as Mike shook his head. Although the breakfast had lessened in heat both enjoyed it very much. Along with Steve's consulting he did for the Gang Task Force, he was also called in for consulting with different homicides as well. Jeannie Stone put her foot down when it came to Steve being wanted for consulting on Vice cases. Her excuse was his job at Cal and the consulting for homicide and Gang Task Force were more than enough.


End file.
